multi_purpose_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlucky lecherous lustful idiot ACT2
Unlucky lecherous lustful idiot is a main protagonist in the Multi Purpose Gaming universe. He is the oldest out of all the characters. This is the ACT 2 version of him. Biography In 1979 (current time 2008), unlucky was hit by lightning. He appears in a new world, and doesn't know where he is. He finds himself in New York City and starts trying to find out how to get back home. No guns, no connections, no money, no item. This starts the second act. He does not age because he doesn't mention his birthday. This is explained in ACT1. Appearance He owns very dark brown hair, and it is usually combed before he scrambles through it himself to get a "perfect finish". He is 5'11 tall, and does not own a built body but is somewhat slim and fit. He wears sub-casual clothing and tucks in his shirt most of the time. On jobs, he is usually seen wearing a light grey suit and a maroon dress shirt with light grey suit shoes. Fighting Style After learning countless styles, the speed of Rush, the strength of Beast, and the technique of Brawler meld into what unlucky's one-and-only signature fighting style, "The Dragon". It is a powerful combination of punches from Boxing, kicks from Karate, throws from Judo and grappling from Professional Wrestling, with a simple fighting stance deceiving the all-around massive power and impressive speed that few like Unlucky can properly possess to execute the style effectively. However, he loses his skills during his transition into ACT2 due to being out of practice. He tries his best to regain them all and finally does in the end of 2016. ACT 2.1 : 2008 - 2016 After being sent to New York City, Unlucky was immediately given a letter by a strange man in black. When asked who they were, the man in black just said "CIA" and walked away. Unlucky checks the letter to find a valid state ID with his full name on it, an key, and a $100 bill. The ID says that he was born in 1990, but his physical age is still 17. It is because he is still cheating time, but he no longer lives in his own bubble. It is not his universe, and time will move on with or without him. The letter inside explains that Unlucky was sent here because he was cheating time for so long. This was punishment for understanding how time worked in his universe. The letter also says that there is a way to go back home, but he would need to find out himself. The key was for an apartment listed in the letter. From there, Unlucky would settle in and try his best to start his new life in New York City. He finds a job at a warehouse, had constant stable income, but never found the way home. This would be the case until 2016. ACT 2.2 : 2016 - ???? ACT 2.2 is a series of chapters that came from unlucky's life in 2016 and ???? (the time he returns home is not recorded). This was the beginning of the journey he needed to go through to find his way back home. Chapter 1 : Fortnite Massacre In August 2016, Unlucky was going to a convenience store. While walking, he saw this slim, 10 feet tall tree walk out of a preschool. This man had blood swelling through his shirt and shoes, and wielded a knife. Unlucky recently purchased a handgun to protect himself while he tries to find a way back into his own life and thought about using it on this tall man. But Unlucky chose not to. It's been so long since Unlucky killed someone, and was intimidated after seeing that man run into the sunset at insane speeds. He knew he wasn't in his prime anymore. He thought to himself that he would've probably been stabbed right there if he pulled out his gun on this tall man with no time to react. When Unlucky got home and turned on the news, he finds out that the man he just let go committed the largest school attack of history, with a body count of 57. After seeing that, he quits his day job from warehouse association to becoming a police officer. Chapter 2 : Police Life Unlucky wanted to find Antonio, the tall man he let go. He wanted to do it legally and thought he would get better resources if he did. He joins his local police academy and makes friends with a guy named Alston. Unlucky starts having problems with a higher-up named Travis, who bullies Unlucky while he's doing errands. One night, Unlucky spots Travis dealing with gang members, so he shines the light on them. This ends up being a brawl, with Unlucky arresting 4 men including Travis. Travis is arrested for drug possession and other crimes, and Unlucky is promoted along with Alston. Slowly, Unlucky is learning his style again. Chapter 3 : Dopplegangers It has been 3 months since Unlucky's promotion. Unlucky has been on patrol since then, and has been getting good feedback from his superiors. Category:Character